Help Me Remember
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: His eyes opened as the familar sound of the front door closing. Number 17 in Something Beautiful series. NickOC


A/N: So since you've all been patiently waiting, I thought I'd give you the next installment, I have been purposely holding back the installments only do i post when I have like two or three beyond the one I post but I don't with this one. I do have some ideas though. I just have to get the right song to inspire them. Nick and Katie are my favourite couple right now do you really think I would break them up? That's all I'm saying. I honestly recommend listening to the song that I do not own **_Help Me Remember_** by **_Rascal Flatts_** off their newest album _**Still Feels Good.**_ I have like two flashbacks in here and they are italiced and little dashes separate them hopefully that's enough so no one gets confused. Enjoy. Always glad to hear from you all.

* * *

His eyes opened as he heard the familiar shutting of the front door, something he'd grown accustomed to in the last few weeks. She never stayed anymore.

_I know that you're leavin'  
As soon as the sun  
Comes through the window  
__There's no talking this over_

When they had been dating she was always happy to stay over just to see him in the morning but now…now that they were trying to get things back to the way things were she wouldn't.

And he never had the courage to ask her to either.

It felt some days the progress was a milestone and then others they were back at square one, keeping words back for fear of arguments that would truly honestly end the relationship for good. How much further did they have to go to repair the damage that had been caused?

_The damage is done  
There's just too much hurt  
Too much to forgive  
Oh, but we both know  
We weren't always like this_

He wanted to go back to the way they used to be when she was always happy to see him, always wanting to cuddle or just be in the other's presence when they really didn't feel like talking. Now it was becoming a chore and he feared that the marriage really was over.

The truth of the words hit him in the gut; he was afraid that she would tell him it wasn't working.

_Help me remember  
The way that we used to be  
When nothin' else mattered  
Cause you were lovin' me  
Just for the night, one last time  
When I look back  
That's what I wanna see_

--

_1 month previous _

_When she agreed to go to the Policeman's Ball, he couldn't contain the grin, but he knew if he went without her questions and eyebrows would be raised._

"_Are you going with me just so no one asks questions?" he asked when she was about to leave one night, he really didn't care if she knew he was awake or not. _

"_Believe it or not, I actually wanted to go, to spend time with my husband" she walked out of their bedroom and he closed his eyes as he heard the front door shut. _

_--_

_Oh, help me remember  
Thoes days that were so good  
_

That was the first time she began to leave in the early morning light.

--

_Through the night his eyes remained on her, his hand near hers wanting to touch her, if he didn't she would fade away in his mind; it all really was a dream._

"_Dance with me" he whispered in her ear, not caring she was in mid-sentence with someone he didn't know. She smiled politely to person and followed him to the dance floor, molding herself against him like she fit perfectly. _

_--_

_Those nights that we held  
Held on forever  
When we weren't pretenders  
We were as real as we felt  
Oh, I don't want to fight anymore_

"I even volunteered to be switched to swing for a month so I could be here at night" he told her when she stepped closer to him, it was ritual, they would eat dinner, have sex and both would pretend to sleep until she left.

"I know" she looked down hoping – no praying he didn't see the tears that started to fall

"Katie look at me" she bit her lip as she looked up, nothing else mattered as he saw her cry. He couldn't wipe the tears away fast enough before nearly crushing her in a hug so tight but she hugged back just as tight as she cried.

"I'm sorry" she spoke into his shirt as sobs began to escape her.

The tears started to fall from his eyes and he couldn't explain it.

He just held her tighter.

_Don't want the last thing I hear tonight  
To be a slammin' door  
Baby, let it be like before_

The kiss started when he let her go, clothes being ripped off in haste as he carried her to the bedroom.

_Help me remember_

_The way that we used to be  
When nothin' else mattered_  
_Cause you were lovin' me  
Just for the night, one last time  
When I look back  
That's what I wanna see_

_Help me remember_

He placed her on the bed climbing on top of her. It was neither hurried or slow, it was just right, two hearts coming together as one. But he knew if she left tonight that it really was over there was no point in letting this charade carry on anymore.

_This could be the last time  
I look in your eyes_

As he finished he looked into her eyes he hoped he still had a chance and to even the battlefield he found the courage and whispered one word.

"Stay" he kissed her lips in what felt like a goodbye, rolling off of her; giving her the space she needed to leave knowing that neither was going to sleep tonight.

It was the dealbreaker.

_Help me Remember  
The way that it used to be_

He purposely left the curtains open to awake him when the morning light shone through to see if she made or broke the deal. Adjusting to the light he rolled over to find an empty pillow.

His marriage was over.

He sat up in shock; they were so perfect for each other how did things end up like this?

His head jerked to the sound of the door opening, rushing out of bed he hurried to the door to see her coming back in with yesterday's clothes, her hair up and a tray with two coffees.

The coffee feel to the floor as they rushed to each other him lifting her up as he kissed her.

_When nothin' else mattered  
Cause you were lovin' me  
Oh help me remember  
Oh help me, help me  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_


End file.
